Ragnarok (Spirit)
"Turn to her when you have questions. Run from her when she is released..." ''-Blankslate '''Ragnarok '(ラグナロク "Raguno Roku") is the spirit manifestation of Rushifa Sureiya's combined Soul Reaper and Hollow powers, and acting as his Zanpakutou. Appearance Ragnarok surprisingly takes the appearance of a fairly youthful, beautiful woman with white skin. Her hair is fairly long with silverish black color to it's hue. Her eyes are orange and in the center of her head is a blue dot, similar to the marking used by Hindu's. Her attire consists of a rather organic appearing suite that is partially exposed on her left side, showing parts of her smooth body. On her back are eight small black angel wings that grant her partial flight. Personality Ragnarok is, in most cases, a very wise and cautious being. She carries a great deal of wisdom and knowledge, two factors that she usual believes her partner Rushifa, lacks severely. And she is always willing to give whatever information she has to Rushifa, whether he asks for it or not. She has a normally calm and stoic demeanor to her behavior, always speaking in a smooth, collected tone when communicating with others. However, in some instances with her partner Rushfia, she has known to lose this demeanor and complain to him aloud. Despite this, she cares for Rushifa greatly, and believes him to be truly part of her. She also believes that she is a genuine Zanpkuto spirit, just "blessed" with attributes that are different from others. History Synoposis Twilight of the Gods '''(Debut) Powers and Abilities '''Great Spiritual Pressure: '''Being a Zanpakuto spirit, Ragnarok carries a considerable amount of spiritual energy. How much is currently unknown, but she has been able to outclass Rushifa in most all of their clashes. '''Expert Swordswoman: '''She is also considerably gifted in sword fighting. In their training sessions, Ragnarok was able to parry and deflect most all of Rushifa's attacks, and even deal a few powerful strikes of her own upon him. '''Incredible Intellect: '''Ragnarok's intelligence is unbelievably high, due in most part to the vast collective of knowledge and capabilities that Szayelapporo Granz installed within her mind when he was in the process of creating her. She is capable of deciphering nearly every threat that is put upon her and Rushifa, and is hardly surprised by any new developments in situations, due to using reasonable logic into assuming what that scenario would be exactly. '''Cero and Bala: '''She also has the capability to fire a Cero from virtually any point on her body, due to her being of Hollow influence. Her Ceros are dark blue like Rushifa's, and they are capable of doing considerably more damage than that of the average Cero. Along with this, she can fire several Bala's from her fingertips as well. '''Getsuga Tenshou: '''Like Rushifa, she is able to release the traditional moon fang from her sword or even from her hands. Like his, her blasts are black with a blue outline. Zanpakutou '''Ragnarok (Norse, Literally: "Death of the Gods") Ragnarok is considered to be the most unique and baffling Zanpakuto recorded in that it functions more like an Arrancar's Release form. Instead of going through three stages, Sealed, Shikai, and Bankai, Ragnarok only possesses one actual release release. It's sealed appearance is that of a daito with a silver handle and a grey wrapping around said handle. It possesses no tsuba and rests in a black and blue sheathe on his right hip. In this state, Ragnarok is capable of releasing a lesser version of Rushifa's Getsuga Tensho. Release Form: Since Rushifa's transformation essentially blurs the line between a Shikai and Resserecion, Rushifa's Zanpakuto transformation is referred to simply as a "Release form." It is triggered by the command "Rise". It's activation involves Rushifa becoming enveloped in a black and blue coccoon of energy. Regardless of his previous attire, Rushifa now wears a black Shikahusho with a deep blue interior and torn, flaring ragged ends. A single grey sash wraps around his waist, attaching the robe to the top of the Shikahusho. From his waist up to his head, Rushifa's robe is wrapped in a dense black bone like material, a possible reminder of the Hollow powers stored within him, that resembles a spinal cord, complete with a ribcage as well as arm bone joints. The armor wraps around his back, and extends up to his neck area, going around his neck and making a slight necklace of sorts that extends down to his colar bone. His sword, upon taking his release, now becomes a much smaller black claymore with a long handle and a single blue gem at the very top of his handle, of which glows with a bright similar shade of blue whenever an ability is in use. The base of the blade now possesses a black brace of sorts that goes up just until the blade's midpoint. The blade itself is longer than before, and still retains it's black shade, albiet with a blue glow to it's edges. The weapon is unusually durable, capable of blocking powerful attacks and emerge unscathed. Release Special Ability: Ragnarok is classified as an amalgation, having several different powers and traits that are possessed by other beings of his time. However, as a drawback, Rushifa's prowess in the ability is not as effective as the original user unless he focuses on training that particular power moreso than the others. Should Rushfia train more on one certain power, he can eventually modify that power to his own variations, though the other powers will not be as effective as a result. For example, if Rushfia defeats an opponent who's Zanpakuto could manipulate fire, Ragnarok will (if Rushifa chooses) acquire a basic understanding of fire manipulation as well, though it will not be as effective as the original user's unless Rushifa focuses on it more than other abilities. For this method to work, Rushifa must follow four steps: He must use his synthetic eye to scan over his opponent and their Zanpakuto. Then, his Zanpakuto, Ragnarok, must clash with the other opponent's respective Zanpakuto to finish collecting information on them. At that point, if he truly wishes to learn the special ability of the Zanpakuto, he must allow the ability to hit him, or he must block it with the blue gem of Ragnarok's sword form. Upon having the ability hit him, Rushifa must then immediately use the attack against his foe. This ensures that he has acquired a basic understanding of the attack. If he does not use the attack as soon as it hits his Zanpakuto, the knowledge will be lost. Trivia *Her theme song is "Sanctuary!" from the Hunchback of Notre Dame soundtrack. Quote(s) *(To Rushifa Sureiya): ''"I, am Ragnarok. I am your power, I am your shield, your sword in the midst of battle. I am your mother in the dark world, your father on the road of life. I am your teacher, your mentor, but at that same time, I am your student, eager to learn more about you and what you have to teach me. I am your lover, holding you closely in times of peril or saddness, comforting you when you have no one else to turn to. I am Ragnarok, the source of your power, Rushif''a."